


Demonic Deals and their Consequences

by Unwoundclock



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blood Play, Blow Jobs, Deals with Demons, M/M, Pain Kink, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unwoundclock/pseuds/Unwoundclock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/><em>The woods are lovely, dark and deep</em><br/>Dipper made a deal with Bill Cipher and now he has to uphold his part.<br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _The woods are lovely, dark and deep._  
>  _But I have promises to keep,_  
>  _and miles to go before I sleep._  
>  -Robert Frost

* * *

Really though, what kind of risk-seeking fool would fall in love with a demon?

Dipper.

Of course the only person—could he even call Bill a person?—the boy ever loved was a world-domineering, sadistically-inclined, pain-loving demon. Really, he should have seen it coming a mile away. He just hadn't been looking. He'd tripped into love because he'd been looking at the sky instead of the ground. Hadn't seen that the ground was littered with Bill-shaped twigs and—well, this metaphor was escaping him but you get the idea.

In the eerily silent woods of Gravity Falls there lurked a demon with powers far greater than any others. It made Dipper's hands sweat at his sides as he lay in bed, staring at the vast emptiness that lived behind his eyes. He felt his heart beat with something that he'd long understood was not only fear, but a different emotion completely. Sure, a little bit of fear, but most of those beats weren't dedicated towards that. They were for something that had alluded him for so many years. His eyes opened to little sounds: trees in the wind, his sister turning in her bed, the pig snuffling along the ground. He was awake, fear and adrenaline turing his body alight.

It was a feeling like waking up from a nightmare, except he was already awake, and the feeling was constant. He slipped out of his bed, his bare feet scratching the wooden boards. He had splinters in the soles of his feet from this floor. He looked out the window. The moon was a dim sphere in the sky. It always seemed to be full in Gravity Falls. Another mystery Dipper was determined to solve. They accumulated in his journal by tens a day, seemingly infinite. So what was the point of solving any of them? He wouldn't live forever, but he was sure these mysteries would.

_Dark thoughts, Pine Tree._

"Dark thoughts indeed," Dipper laughed grimly, his eyes wide and staring at the moon, despite his monotone, dry voice. He couldn't see Bill, but he knew it was him. The moon? No, the voice. He was giving up on the moon now since it didn't work right. The voice though, now that worked fine.

_Aw, the moon's going now too? I thought you liked the moon._

Bill had ruined it for him. Staring up at the sky was accompanied by the memories of blood and yells that he could've sworn weren't his. They probably weren't, and that was almost worse. Dipper looked at his sister sleeping soundly in her bed. They were different now, no longer how they'd been at the beginning of this summer. She couldn't read his expressions now, some of them at least. The new ones, the weird ones that were confused and fuzzy and scary around the corners.

"It's your fault."

_You know that's not right. You know that's not right, kid. Now are you coming?_

Dipper couldn't help it, couldn't help the smile that crossed his face, like the snap of fingers. Bright, and then gone abruptly. He was like that now, inconsistent, torn. He picked up his hat from his bedside table and snuck from the house, the dark of night more like a warm companion. It alternated between unknown and friendly, like a stranger that constantly changed their opinion of him. Dipper wasn't sure how he felt himself. Sick, he thought.

"Did you bring it?" He asked as he stepped into a forest clearing, his eyes shadowed from the light of the moon by his hat. Bill seamlessly appeared from the darkness, his shining light causing lights to spark off behind Dipper's eyelids. Bill's eyes glowed brighter than the moon, now that Dipper could compare them side-by-side. Bill was better than the moon. That was just one more thing.

"Glad you could make it Pine Tree. In fact, I did." Bill said with a pretense of faux cheeriness. The demon was obviously impatient, his fingers going tap-tap-tap at the top of his cane. Dipper crossed his arms, that smile back again, challenging. Oh, it felt good. Bill waved his hand and a blue flame erupted from it with a halo of neon brightness. The demon whispered some runes and a severed head was summoned, blood and muscles and bones levitating in a state of put-together death. Dipper wasn't one for gore like Bill was, so he wasn't as excited over the severed head as Bill was. Bill was obviously pretty pleased, eyeing the decaying flesh and yellowed bones with an air of pride.

Dipper knew who the head belonged to, hell, he'd ordered the execution himself. But ordering a killing and actually seeing the dead body were two different things. Dipper felt like kneeling in the grass and throwing up but that'd be stupid. He couldn't show any weakness in front of the demon. Demons preyed on weakness.

Dipper nodded his approval of the job and walked closer, examining the head in detail. This kid had been his bully for the last three years and now he was dead. Just skin and bones and blood. Dipper felt some satisfaction in that. Feeling a dark sense of _he deserved it_  that was akin to the feeling that snapped his face into smiles. Dipper tried to draw the feeling out, the feeling of raw power. He had fulfilled his countless promises of "I'll get him back" and whispered "I'll kill you"s. The bully had deserved it. He'd made every day of Dipper's life for three years a living hell. Look who's in hell now, Dipper thought.

"You done kid? Gee, you're making jealous. You never stare at me like that." Bill said idly as he swung his cane and the head dropped from the air to the ground with a wet _thump_. Dipper looked away, his body instinctively recoiling from the smell and look of death. Bill floated down to him, his thin, black arm sliding around Dipper's shoulders. The demon was warm, like sunlight. It was a stark contrast to everything Bill was. Dipper relaxed under the touch even though his mind always screamed _stay away, stay away, stay away_  every time the demon came close to him.

"I killed him, that was my end of the deal. I think it's time for you to fulfill your part, hm?"

Dipper shrugged, his momentary power-high and blood rush allowing him to not be as nervous about what was going to come than usual. Dipper nodded shakily, his heart stuttering against his chest, up into his throat.

"Are you going to change?"

Bill seemed to consider the question and then he shrugged, "sure, kid!" The demon snapped his fingers again and Dipper shielded his eyes from the bright light that followed suit. When he opened them again, he was staring at a boy. The boy had bright blonde hair, oddly light blue eyes and delicate tanned skin. It looked like Bill had picked a vessel that was around Dipper's age. Okay, he could do this.

Bill smiled and raised an eyebrow, "like it? You better. You're going to be seeing a lot of this body." Bill laughed a bit at his own joke, a smile cracking across the boy's face.

Dipper nodded and rubbed his arm nervously, "yeah."

"Let me run through the rules again. Nothing's off-limits except death or something that would directly lead to your death, it lasts for one night from now until sunrise, and you have to do everything I say. Wow, kind of a stupid deal, Pine Tree. Not like you to disregard consequences and, trust me, there are some serious consequences to this deal."

Dipper bit his lip, fear creeping up his chest. Yeah, he knew of what Bill could do to him. Rip his eyes out, light him on fire, scar him. Had the death of a pathetic bully been worth what the demon had planned? Dipper shook his head. It was too late to change anything now. He stood still and waited for Bill to do something, tension building up in his chest.

Bill walked up to him, a strangely shiny glint in his eyes, "this is going to be fun. I enjoy seeing you in pain so much. Only, this will be better because you're going to be hurting yourself. I'm just going to be able to sit back and enjoy the show."

Bill threw a small, silver blade at Dipper's feet. The knife was short but obviously sharp, with a smooth and saw-toothed side. Dipper picked it up, his fingers trembling slightly as he held it in his hand. It was light but it smelled strongly of metal and Dipper really didn't want to know what else this knife had been through. Who it had been through. Bill leaned against a tree, crossing his arms above his head, casually assessing him.

"Let's start small. How about a nice cut on your palm. Think satan-summoning style, right against the skin." Bill said cheerfully, the tone of his voice distinctly out of place in this situation.

Dipper let out a shaky breath but lined the blade against his skin, pulling the blade up from the base of his palm to his index finger. He cursed at the pain and watched the cut slowly open, blood seeping from the wound. It kind of bubbled then dripped down his wrist and pooled in the cracks between his fingers. He didn't think it would bleed this much. Dipper wanted to wipe his hand on his pants or something but Bill probably wouldn't like that. The demon leaned forward a little, a predatory smile gracing his lips. He was obviously very much into blood, which probably meant very bad things for Dipper.

Bill pushed himself from the tree and walked over to Dipper, picking up the boy's hand. The demon smeared the blood across Dipper's palm and _shivered_  when Dipper winced from the pain. The demon pressed on the cut, watching as more blood spilled from the split. By now, the sting had fully kicked in and god, it burned like a massive paper cut. Bill grinned and then licked the blood from Dipper's palm.

"I tho-thought demons didn't drink blood," Dipper joked, his voice shaking. Bill glanced up at him and smiled, "they usually don't. It's just something I personally like. Been meaning to try this out with you for a while now."

Bill pressed his tongue between Dipper's fingers and Dipper mumbled a curse as his head fell back against the tree behind him. Of course the pain wasn't enough to deter him from getting turned on. Being the adrenalin junkie that he was, Dipper wasn't entirely sure that the whole thing wasn't turning him on more. Bill laughed as he twisted Dipper's hand behind his back sharply, standing behind Dipper. He took off Dipper's hat and threw it onto the ground.

"I think I'm being too nice to you, Pine Tree." Bill said, a whisper of hot breath against Dipper's neck. The demon's hand slid down Dipper's sides to the front of his shorts and Dipper choked on a moan. Dipper's blunt fingernails dug into the tree bark behind him as he tried to regain his composure again. People weren't supposed to get this turned on by real pain. Yet here he was. Bill's fingers dug into his throat, hard enough to make Dipper worry that something would break. The knife slipped from Dipper's fingers.

"On your knees. Now." Bill ordered, shoving Dipper to the ground. Dipper landed on his hands, his knees bruising against the dirt. Bill yanked his head up with his fingers tangled in Dipper's brown hair. He looked down at Dipper condescendingly, his free hand circling the red print from where Bill had marked his neck earlier. Bill petted his hair, like he was a cat, then pulled on it, just to watch Dipper feel whiplash from the change.

"I think you know what to do. These human bodies get excited real easy, don't they." Bill laughed as he stood in front of Dipper, his hips right in front of Dipper's face. Yeah, Dipper did know what he supposed to do. He took a shallow breath and then he lifted his clean hand to pull down the demon's pants. Bill slapped his hand away and pointed to the other one, obviously saying, _use that one._  Dipper obliged and forced his fingers to make the motions despite how much it stung and burned and how much his fingers did not want to move. He pulled down Bill's pants and was met with a distinctly human, though abnormally large, dick. Of course Bill would make this as difficult for him as possible.

"Really?" Dipper said dryly and Bill laughed above him, a high lilting sound.

"Sorry Pine Tree, really, it would _suck_ to be you."

Oh, another pun. Dipper eyed the dick in front of him cautiously, then used his bloody hand to run down the length. Obviously, the demon was looking for something else because after a few seconds of enjoying the bloody hand he said, "open."

Dipper hesitated for a second and Bill slapped his cheek hard enough to really sting. The boy tasted blood from where his teeth met the inside of his cheek. He opened his mouth, closing his eyes against what he knew was going to come. Bill thrust forward and Dipper choked around the large intrusion.

"Hah, didn't think that you'd be able to take it Pine Tree." Bill smiled above him, his demonic snideness winning over normal human weaknesses i.e. losing the ability to reason while getting blown. Dipper didn't find it in him to be proud. The demon seemed to sense this because he smiled at him widely, tugging at strands of his hair again. "Maybe that just means I'm not pushing you hard enough."

Dipper had barely heard what the demon said but it was pretty obvious a few seconds later when Bill shoved Dipper's face forward, so that he was taking way more than humans should take. He felt like gagging but all his throat clenched down on was Bill's dick. Dipper whined but that just caused Bill to make a shuddering sigh and start fucking Dipper's mouth with fast, deep thrusts. Bill's hand pushed Dipper's head forward over the demon's dick with each thrust. Dipper knew he was crying now because he tasted salt on his lips. Abruptly, Bill pulled Dipper away from his dick, enjoying the boy's red, spit-slicked lips. He smeared the tip of his dick across Dipper's mouth.

  
"You look good like this, kid. You humans got one thing right."

With that, he slipped his fingers into Dipper's mouth and tugged it open, sliding his dick in next to them. dipper's mouth opened so wide his jaws burned. The fingers in his mouth pushed his tongue down, forcing the dick further in. Bill fucked in a few more times, a content smile on his face. Dipper's dick was sore from rubbing against the denim of his jeans. Bill drew his dick out again and tangled his spit-wet fingers in Dipper's hair. Dipper coughed and gasped for air, his throat hurting when he swallowed. Bill's hand ran down over Dipper's eyelids, his fingernails pinpricks on his skin. Dipper was terrified that those nails would go too deep, push too hard. Bill seemed to read his thoughts—probably did—and the pressure doubled over his eyes.

"Bil—"

"Don't." Bill warned and Dipper breathed shallowly, his body alternating between burning and cold. He swallowed and Bill's fingers slowly trailed from Dipper's eyelids to his throat, resting just above his Adam's apple. Dipper swallowed again and it felt weird and _wrong wrong wrong_  with Bill obstructing the movement with his thumb.

"Haha, kid, you should see yourself," Bill said as he leaned in close, "just seeing your face makes me want to mess you up. Mess you up so much that Shooting Star wouldn't be able to recognize you. All you'd be is bruises and blood and me."

The shiver that ran up Dipper's spine was definitely more than what Dipper wanted to acknowledge. Bill let go of Dipper's hair and the boy lost balance, his head falling against the base of the tree. Bill stood up and brushed his hands on his shirt, suddenly looking like he'd touched something dirty.

"Take off your shirt." Bill said, like it wasn't a command. Dipper knew better. He tugged the bottom of the shirt up his stomach and over his head. His brown bangs fell in his face and Bill pushed them back, nails pushing just too deep against Dipper's scalp. The demon kneeled over Dipper's lap and then sat down on it, a pleasant change to everything else Bill had done so far. Dipper was immediately suspicious. He shifted a little under the demon but Bill snapped "no hands, don't move" so Dipper had to grab the grass beneath his fingers and sit still. It felt insanely good to have Bill's warm body above him, grinding down onto his lap. Dipper seethed in pleasure and Bill grinned down at him. Then, once Dipper was sure he was going to finish any second, Bill stopped.

Of course. Dipper restrained the displeased sound that was half-way out his mouth and sat back. Bill snapped his fingers and then spun around, apparently forgetting that he wasn't a demon for a second. The demon frowned slightly and then shrugged, taking off his shirt manually. That resulted in getting Dipper hotter than he'd probably been ever. Yeah, they'd done some stuff before but never like this. Usually it was just him masturbating while Bill whispered (disgusting, sadistic, intense) things through his mind. Dipper bit his lip, his cheeks going red as Bill undressed, throwing the shirt onto the forest floor.

Dipper really wanted to touch himself then, but he was on the edge of want and fear. And fear always won when it came to Bill. Dipper's skin went hot when Bill stood above him, his hand supporting him against the tree as he stared down at Dipper. Dipper tried to figure out what was coming next, looking into the demon's eyes. Nothing. Bill's finger lifted Dipper's chin up and that made it even harder to breathe.

"What do I want to do to you next? I have an arsenal of ideas. So many, so many it's overwhelming. Too bad this deal only lasts a night."

Bill's fingers interlaced with Dipper's and then suddenly there was a _snap_ sound and Dipper screamed. Pain shot from his hand up to his brain with varying signals of extreme pain. Through the haze Dipper heard Bill laugh, holding his sides, letting go of the broken finger. "Gee kid, you're a hoot." Bill examined the broken finger, his other hand going up to Dipper's cheek to wipe away the tears that were accompanied by some heaving sobs. Bill hummed happily and brought his lips down to meet Dipper's. It wasn't really a kiss because Dipper was still gasping in pain but Bill seemed to like it. His tongue ran against the side of Dipper's mouth, tasting the blood from earlier. Now that really seemed to get Bill going because he pushed Dipper onto his back, hands scratching at any area of the boy's skin that he could reach.

"Pain is just so fun, isn't it?" Bill panted, sitting on top of Dipper's stomach. Dipper didn't know if the question was rhetorical or not so he weakly shook his head, trying to find anything to distract him from the pain. He'd broken a bone before so he knew that the pain would just keep building for a while. He needed to distract himself, not let it overwhelm him. He really didn't want to pass out and leave Bill alone with his unconscious body.

Bill shrugged and placed Dipper's hand in his, smiling wildly as Dipper tensed on the contact. He stroked the back of the hand gently, looking into Dipper's eyes with a stare that said _I've got you_.

"I'm surprised you're still hard, Pine Tree, but then again I guess I'm not. You like the pain. I'm going to break you and you're going to enjoy it. That's not even a threat, it's fact."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Lost in the forest, I broke off_  
>  _a dark twig and lifted its_  
>  _whisper to my thirsty lips;_  
>  _maybe it was the voice of the_  
>  _rain crying, a cracked hell,_  
>  _or a torn heart_  
>  -Pablo Neruda

* * *

 

_"I'm surprised you're still hard, Pine Tree, but then again I guess I'm not. You've always been such an adventure-seeking idiot. I'm going to break you and you're going to enjoy it. That's not even a threat, it's fact."_

Dipper cringed at how Bill could just read him like that. It made him feel vulnerable, like he couldn't shield himself mentally or physically. Bill let out a low chuckle, the air heavy with magic, almost suffocating. Bill's hands pressed on Dipper's collarbones, marveling at how small they felt beneath his fingers. Bill rolled his hips against Dipper's chest and panted, jeez, that actually felt pretty good.

"Touch me," Bill said and Dipper flushed before he raised his hands up to Bill's hips, unsure where to touch. Bill ground down harder and Dipper's hands tightened against the cloth on Bill's hips. The demon's nails ran down Dipper's chest, his cold hands running up and down. Another shiver.

"Where should I touch you?" Dipper asked, his voice rough and broken-up.

"Anywhere." Bill smiled, "just make sure it hurts."

Dipper tried to think of what Bill would like. Hair, maybe? Clawing? Dipper frowned slightly, realizing that no, he wanted to get back at Bill. What kind of boyfriend basically made you a sex slave for a night in return for killing someone? A stingy one. Dipper propped himself up on his elbows and brought the demon's neck down low enough for the boy to bring his lips to the skin and suck and lick there. He bit around the spot, red splotches forming on Bill's skin. That looked pretty good. Dipper couldn't usually mark the demon like this, as Bill was usually more triangular and less...soft-skinned (only in one sense of the word).

Bill made unabashedly satisfied hums above him, panting as he moved his hips against Dipper. Dipper decided that this was a lot better than what had been happening before—his sore finger a testament to that—and decided to get really into it. The boy sat up more and ran a hand up Bill's chest, his hands traveling to his hair. His fingers—the not broken ones—knotted into those blonde strands and alternated between soothing and fierce tugs whenever Dipper wanted to hear Bill stutter slightly and make a quiet noise in the back of his throat. That being said, it happened quite often. Dipper bit down against Bill's shoulder at the same time the demon decided that he wanted to put his hand on Dipper's crotch and the unexpected sensation made Dipper bite down too hard. Bill gasped sharply, something that sounded like "Dipper", as his fingernails dug into Dipper's pants. Dipper tasted blood against his tongue and when he drew back he saw that Bill's shoulder was bleeding, teeth imprints clear and visible against the demon's skin, slowly filling and dripping with blood.

Scared, Dipper looked at Bill's face to see if he'd crossed a line but the demon still hadn't opened his eyes, breathing heavily. Fuck, maybe he's trying to control himself into not killing me, Dipper thought miserably, licking the blood from Bill's shoulder as an apology. Maybe he'd be let off the hook a little for indulging Bill's blood kink.

"Stop it," Bill whispered and Dipper stopped, fear creeping up his chest like ice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bite you that hard. I'm sorry."

The demon breathed out shakily before looking up, "it's difficult to control these bodies. That felt really good by the way, but I feel a little like this body is becoming a liability. Sorry kid, but this is going to be more fun for me then you. Then again, that was kind of the point of my side of the deal anyway."

Dipper frowned in confusion as Bill stood up, then realization dawned on him as Bill muttered some runes again. The light came back and Bill reverted to his original form. He turned back to Dipper and floated over, "much better. Those human dicks just have a mind of their own, don't they? Must get distracting sometimes. In fact, it was a little too distracting. I can't stray away from the idea of hurting you. I mean, I can only do this every once in a while."

Dipper cursed and Bill just laughed, his arms wrapping around Dipper's back.

"You can't say that you didn't know what you signed up for."

Dipper felt his breath catch and stop as he felt something nudge his back from behind. The boy instantly knew what they were. He felt like groaning and moaning at the same time. The last encounter with them had been not only life-threatening, but strangely exciting. Still life-threatening. Dipper had sworn off chocking from their sexual activities after that. Still, he couldn't say that he didn't like Bill's tentacles. They were slick (in all senses of the word) and had a bit of a mind of their own. He took a breath to steady himself and then Dipper turned around to face the demon.

One of the tentacles slipped against his leg and Dipper had to really force himself not to flinch. Bill watched him, his white eye glowing like a beaker in the darkness. His tentacles, on the other hand, were like the embodiment of night itself. Dipper felt one run up his leg, curling around his knee, going up. Dipper felt himself shake as Bill hovered up to him, brushing his hand down Dipper's face.

"Are you scared?"

Dipper wanted to spit something like, "no" or a snide "bring it on" but his mouth was dry and he couldn't will it open. He swallowed, the pain still there, like a low burn on constant heat. He managed to shake his head and glare at Bill defiantly. He wasn't scared. He was an adventurer. He had chosen to explore this, to try it. It didn't matter if it hurt, ached or killed him. The demon made a tutting noise and a tentacle circled around Dipper's waist.

"You know, your thought processes really aren't the most self-preserving. I thought evolution had made your genes better than this."

Dipper half-laughed, his voice coming back, "I think my genes are fine. I mean, I've survived being with you for a few years now, haven't I? Not many people can say that."

"No one else can say that," the demon said immediately, sharply, facing Dipper directly. Dipper knew how touchy Bill was about who he protected and uh, _bonded_  with. Dipper did feel some pride in that, that he was the one the demon liked. He licked his cut lip and looked back at Bill. "Thanks," the boy mumbled and if demons could blush, Bill would have. Bill's tentacle retracted a little, soothing Dipper's skin instead of wrapping tighter. Dipper found that kind of cute. He also thought it was different.

"You know, it's interesting that you haven't actually really hurt me. Yeah, some blood, but just my palm. I guess you basically chocked me with human anatomy, but you know that I kind of like that. Also, the biting and hair pulling? That's like my favorite thing. Okay, the broken finger is getting a little warmer but come on, you punctured my lung once during sex." A challenging smile curled on Dipper's face, "Are you getting soft or something? I thought this would be like hospital-rendering sex here or something. Oh wait, maybe you're starting to _like me_."

This kind of teasing was basically the basis of their relationship, so it didn't feel out of place or too mean to Dipper. Bill, on the other hand, glared at him and the tentacle retracted completely. Then the demon raised his hand like he was going to make a point but didn't say anything. Dipper raised an eyebrow, a little confused at how Bill was reacting. Usually, Bill would have made a joke about that and thrown it in Dipper's face. Bill wasn't saying anything.

Dipper frowned, "Bill?"

"Demons don't like people. I don't like people. I don't care about you." Bill spat angrily, crossing his arms as he hovered a few feet away. Dipper paused momentarily at those words, his heart stopping like it'd been struck by ice. But the feeling passed quickly. Dipper knew that Bill didn't like him the way the he liked the demon. He'd never hoped for it because he knew it wasn't likely, wasn't even possible. It had stopped hurting a while ago. Dipper had learned to live with that realization. He walked up to the demon, just scared that Bill wanted to leave.

"I know." Dipper said quietly, "Bill, I know that. I'm sorry for saying that. I didn't think that you'd get angry."

Bill stared at him for a few seconds and then lowered his arms. He made a sighing sound and floated a little closer to Dipper, almost like it was subconscious. His thin, black fingers twisted nervously at his sides.

"Dipper...you're different."

Dipper scoffed, unable to control his reactions because of his nervousness, "thanks Bill. You could've just said I was a freak like everyone else does."

Bill smacked himself in the face and made a distinctly non-human sound that Dipper roughly translated as "holy fuck, this idiot." Dipper raised an eyebrow that was basically just a cover for how concerned and worried and close to freaking out he was. Emotional talks were not something that happened with him and Bill. Especially during sex. This was new and scary. Dipper's heart was beating fast and shit, Dipper had promised himself never to allow himself to hope for this. To hope that Bill could like him back too. But there it went, hoping and beating away.

"You're smart, read between the lines, kid. It may just be residue human hormones but I think you messed me up. I should kill you just for that." Bill said, wavering on the edge of angry and uncertain.

"I don't think you could." Dipper blurted out before he could stop himself. Why would he even say that? That was stupid, Dipper thought, that was really, really stupid. That not how you should react when someone—especially a demon who was new to romantic ideas—confessed to you. Dipper kind of wished that Bill would kill him for that. He wanted to be gone. Instead, he blushed and tried to make it better. 'Tried' being the key word in that sentence.

"I mean! I didn't actually intend to challenge you like that I'm just—I'm just nervous. This is new for me and wow, ahah, I guess it's new for you too! But uhm! I didn't know what to say or how to like—"

"Wow, Kid? Shut the hell up. This really doesn't change anything."

"It doesn't?" Dipper asked, confused. He wasn't sure what he'd expected though. He really couldn't see Bill as the kind of guy who'd like movie & dinner dates. He also couldn't see them getting married or well, doing any of the stuff normal couples did.

"No, it doesn't."

"But you don't like hurting me?"

The demon paused and looked at the cut on Dipper's palm, "I do. I just don't like hospitals. They're annoying."

Dipper connected two and two together, "you thought I was going to die that time with the punctured lung. Haha, dude, I knew that you'd be able to heal me and that it would only require some medical attention. I'm not mad about that."

Bill didn't say anything and Dipper sighed, "Look, I'm cool with whatever you want to do—well, as long as it doesn't really involve me _really_  dying. But I trust you. Anyway, since we're on the topic of confessing, uhm, well you already know that I've liked you for a couple of years now. I'm really cool with the way we are and I really like the sex we have and the adventures we go on and I like being with you. So. Uhm. Yeah, that's about it. I don't mind if nothing changes."

Bill stared and then sighed again as he rested his head on his hand, like he was warding off a headache. Then he floated over to Dipper, looping his arm around Dipper's shoulder. Dipper held up a fist, smiling widely, "we cool then?" Bill rolled his eye but returned the fist bump and laughed as Dipper tugged him closer to give the demon a kiss. A tentacle curled around his side and Dipper snickered despite Bill obvious chagrin of his apendage's actions. He kissed the demon again and then pulled back slightly, smiling awkwardly.

"So, uhm, you still want to...I dunno, have sex?" Dipper asked and coughed to cover the fluctuations in his voice.

Bill made a sound that probably meant approval because multiple of his tentacles began to curl up Dipper's side. They slid across his skin, slick from something but Dipper didn't know what. He didn't really feel like he needed to know. Well, he'd add it to his mystery list anyway. The tentacles went slow, and Dipper blushed because they were _touching everywhere_ except his pants, where they were arguably needed the most at the moment. He shifted his hips as if to say 'touch here please' and Bill just laughed again. It was intentional. Of course. That _Jerk_. Dipper let out a breathy laugh too as one went up the side of his neck and tangled in his hair. Was that really necessary? Wet hair, great.

"So, what do you want?"

Dipper smirked, "asking for my opinion now, hm?"

One of the tentacles lifted and smacked his side and ouch, that stung. Fair enough. "Really, Dipper? What is your problem." Bill said flatly and then looked a little more surprised when Dipper gasped and moved his hip involuntarily. "What?" the demon asked, looking if his tentacles had touched Dipper anywhere they weren't supposed to yet.

"You said my name. Like my _name_  name." Dipper said, just as surprised, "you never say my name during sex."

Bill rolled his eyes, "well I guess this is the time for firsts."

"Say it agai—" Dipper started but a tentacle curled above his mouth, almost slipping in. Hell no, his throat was still really sore. Dipper promptly stopped talking and shot Bill a frustrated look. The demon pretended to ignore it as he floated over, his hand hovering above Dipper's pants.

"Should I?" Bill mused and Dipper nodded his head vigorously. Bill pretended to think over the idea while he ran his hand up and down Dipper's thigh. The boy tried to kick him but one of the tentacles caught his leg and held it still. Bill smirk-laughed (the kind of laugh that Dipper knew would've been a smirk if Bill had a mouth) and then put his hand on the front of Dipper's pants, causing the boy's whole boy to tense. Bill moved his palm lightly against the zipper of the pants and Dipper made another frustrated sound. Bill shrugged and began to tug the zipper down painfully slow.

"Just get on with it." Dipper said through clenched teeth and Bill laughed. Then he did get the zipper down and tugged at Dipper's pants, the tentacles starting to venture down that way as well.

"I told you this would be fun," Bill said lightly and Dipper couldn't find it in him to argue. Their relationship was weird, like really weird. That's just the way Dipper liked it though, and for some reason it worked. It probably wasn't entirely healthy, but what relationship was? All Dipper knew what that he was happy with the things were.

Really though, what kind of risk-seeking fool would fall in love with a demon?

Dipper did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow, around 6,000 words of porn. That was a huge stress reliever but seriously...wtf


End file.
